Shooting Star/Solo guide
This guide is written to help solo star hunters check all possible landing places as fast as possible. It will be presumed that the star hunter has unlocked all possible teleport methods (Lyres, Fairy rings, etc.; only standard spellbook spells will be used in the guide as switching spell books between stars may be inefficient.) Teleport methods/items *Access to Spirit trees *Astral altar teletab *Amulet of glory *Dramen staff/Lunar staff *Ectophial *Crystal teleport seed *Karamja gloves 3 *Kharyrll portal in Player owned house. *Pharaoh's sceptre *Ring of duelling *Runes for teleport locations *Skills necklace *Slayer ring/TokKul-Zo for quick access to fairy rings *Enchanted lyre *Games Necklace *Drakan's medallion Scoping and finding the Star Use the best type of telescope (i.e. Mahogany telescope) if possible as the timeframe it displays is smaller and more specific. Be at your scope two to three minutes before the star falls. Have some way to sustain run energy for the search (Explorer's ring 3 or Spirit terrorbirds can be used). The star can only fall when the time changes (which is at one-minute intervals), not during the minute between the time change (fletch bolts, high-alch to keep yourself occupied) so keep track of seconds. The star impacts up to twenty seconds after the scope says that the star is down (depends on type of scope). When checking a spot right after starfall watch for a shadow on the east of the location in addition to the location itself in case you managed to get there too fast. If the time gets down to one minute, begin your run now so as to be waiting at the first potential site at the moment of impact. Always plan out your actions (the arrangement of teleports) beforehand and ensure that you are carrying all the necessary teleportation items. It can also be useful to have teleportation items in your house (e.g. amulet of glory). Locations Asgarnia Recommended Items: Skills Necklace (3+). The Mining guild spot is often the one where a random person can grab the tag so that's first. # Use skills necklace teleport to Mining guild. # Use skills necklace teleport to Crafting guild. # Run south to Rimmington mining site. # Use skills necklace teleport to Crafting guild and run north to Falador mining site (south of Taverley) can be done last since few people mine there. Crandor or Karamja Recommended Items: Magic whistle, Karamja gloves 3, TokKul-Zo/Slayer ring (2+) and either another Slayer ring teleport or a Amulet of Glory (1+). #TokKul-Zo teleport to fight caves/Slayer ring teleport to Rellekka, to access fairy ring, code to Karamja, west of Shilo Village. Run to the northwestern corner of Shilo and observe the gem rock's location inside. Do not teleport in if the star is not there. #Run north to Karamja mining site west of Nature Altar. #North-west Karamja mining site: fairy ring teleport to Fisher King's Realm ( ) and blow the Magic whistle to get to Karamja north-western mining site (Horseshoe mine). #Brimhaven mining site Run south to Brimhaven mining site (south of Brimhaven dungeon) #South Crandor mining site fairy ring teleport to Tzhaar (code )/Glory tele to Karamja and run to South Crandor mining site, west side. Fremennik lands or Lunar Isle Recommended Items: TokKul-Zo/Slayer Ring (1+), Enchanted Lyre, Lunar (lodestone-) teleport or Astral altar, and access to Fairy Rings. # TokKul-Zo teleport to fight caves/Slayer ring teleport to Rellekka, for Fairy ring access, code for Miscellania, or use Ring of Wealth teleport. # Fairy ring teleport code (snowy hunter area location), run south for Keldagrim entrance site. # Lyre teleport run north to Rellekka mining site. # Boat to Jatizso. # Return with the boat to Rellekka and take boat to Neitiznot. # Lodestone teleport to Lunar Isle. Kandarin Recommended Items: Watchtower teleport, Ardougne cloak, Ardougne teleport, and Skills Necklace (1+). # Watchtower Teleport or exit house if located in Yanille, run to bank landing spot. # Run north to Fight Arena site. # Ardougne cloak teleport to Kandarin monastery for South-east Ardougne site. # Ardougne teleport (saves about 40 seconds vs running.) run to Legends' Guild mining site. # Skills necklace teleport to fishing guild, Games necklace teleport to Barbarian Outpost, or Combat bracelet teleport to Ranged Guild for Coal trucks site. Kharidian Desert Recommended Items: Amulet of Glory (1+), Ring of Duelling, Pharaoh's Sceptre (2+), Slayer Ring (1+)/TokKul-Zo, and access to Fairy Rings. # Glory teleport to Al Kharid, check bank spot from the room you teleport in to. # Ring of duelling teleport to the Duel arena, run to the Al Kharid mining site (Scorpions) mine. # Run east to observe Duel arena landing spot from over the fence. # Pharaoh's sceptre teleport Jaldraocht (Ancient Magicks/Desert Treasure pyramid), run west to the Quarry. Alternatively, Slayer ring teleport to Pollnivneach, run to the Quarry, or use the lodestone teleport to Bandit Camp. # Pharaoh sceptre teleport to Jaleustrophos (Agility pyramid south of Nardah), run north-west to the Nardah mining site (vultures). Alternatively, Slayer ring teleport to Pollnivneach and run south then east. # Run east to Nardah bank location. # Slayer ring teleport to the Fremennik Slayer Dungeon/ TokKul-Zo to the fight caves for Fairy ring, code (south of Uzer) run north to Uzer mining site. Misthalin Recommended Items: Combat bracelet (1+), Varrock teleport, Lumbridge teleport # Combat bracelet teleport to Champions' Guild for South-west Varrock mining site. # Varrock teleport if teleport is to city center, run south east to the spot behind east bank. Otherwise run to spot without any teleporting. # Run to South-east Varrock mining site. # Lumbridge teleport for South-east Lumbridge swamp mining site. Morytania or Mos Le'Harmless Recommended Items: Khayrll (Canifis) teleport, Ectophial or 'rum' and Drakan's medallion/games necklace. # House portal to Kharyrll (Canifis) for bank spot. # Use Drakan's medallion or games necklace (latter unlocked with Temple Trekking/Burgh de Rott Ramble) to teleport to Burgh de Rott. Alternatively, run south to and through underground passage, swamp, boat to Mort'ton, run south to Burgh de Rott bank spot. # Ectophial teleport to Port Phasmatys, Captain Bill Teach travel option from dock, or 'rum' teleport to Mos Le'Harmless. Piscatoris, Gnome Stronghold, Tirannwn Recommended Items: Elf crystal (1+), Slayer ring (1+), and Ring of duelling or Skills necklace (1+). # Elf crystal teleport to Lletya. # Slayer ring teleport to Rellekka for Fairy ring to Piscatoris, code . # Ring of duelling teleport to Mobilising Armies for fast access to Spirit tree, go to Gnome Stronghold or Skills necklace teleport to Crafting Guild and use balloon to Gnome Stronghold. Wilderness Recommended Items: Nothing needed for teleports-BE CAREFUL! # Begin at Southern wilderness mining site (Skeleton mine). # Run east to North Edgeville mining site (Zamorak mage/Abyssal mage). # Run northeast to Wilderness Volcano. # Run northwest through volcano to Bandit camp mining site (Hobgoblins). # Continue north to Lava Maze runite mining site. # Run west to the gate through level 50 wild, then east to Pirates' Hideout mining site. # Run north-east to the Mage Arena site. Category:Distractions and Diversions